


Impulse

by gayaceopal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Save Her, almost everything i will post is, garnet's more lowkey gay, im gay and weak, opal's so gay, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaceopal/pseuds/gayaceopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>opalnet first kiss(es) and opal being fluttery and confused afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

Opal smiled to herself. She was okay and Garnet was okay. They were both a little hurt but they were both okay! Garnet had already bubbled the gem and sent it to the bubble room in the temple. Opal thought about splitting apart. Her components were happy and she felt stable but they wanted to see each other regardless of the fact that neither of them could possibly be hurt because Opal was fine, but Opal saw Garnet smiling tiredly.

She didn’t think about it before she leaned down and pressed a kiss against Garnet’s lips. Then she thought about it and jumped back. Her hands started fluttering nervously and she squeaked, “I’m sorry!” Opal couldn’t see Garnet’s expression because of her shades and also because Opal had covered her face with her hands. Her cheeks were burning. She said, “I’m sorry. I just-” Why had she done that? That had been stupid. That had been so stupid. Garnet would- Garnet must think- That had been one of Opal's stupider impulses to act on. Of course she acted on that one.

Garnet calmly said, “Opal.”

Opal repeated, “I’m sorry.”

Garnet said, “It’s fine.”

Opal uncovered her face and said again, “I’m sorry.” Garnet's expression was cool and neutral which honestly didn't bring any comfort to Opal. Garnet was almost always like that. She probably wasn't mad, but Opal was still embarrassed and she messed up. She totally messed up.

Garnet sighed and signaled for Opal to come closer. Opal hesitantly stepped forward, but Garnet beckoned again. She leaned till their faces were level. Garnet put her hands on Opal’s cheeks and pressed her lips against hers. Opal went very still and stared at her reflection in Garnet's shades. Her reflection looked very startled. Opal had a suspicion that Garnet's eyes were closed. In all honesty it was more of a hope because Opal looked a silly. Her brain was kind of on the fritz and she didn't get any more coherent thoughts through. Garnet was **kissing** her, She couldn't help but latch onto that thought and also put two of her hands over Garnet's. Her two free hands were pressed against her stomach.

When Garnet pulled away Opal quietly said, “Oh.” Garnet smiled. Opal grinned and repeated with much more enthusiasm, “Oh!” She began giggling. The thought of splitting up seemed unimportant now, maybe that was selfish but Garnet was smiling at her so that hardly mattered.

She used her free hands to pick Garnet up so that they were still face to face even though Opal was no longer leaning down. She couldn’t stop smiling. Garnet’s smile didn’t fade but she said, “We should be getting back. Steven-”

Opal almost dropped Garnet, but she didn’t. It did cause all the hands to move. Garnet was no longer touching her face. That actually helped her form more coherent thoughts. She said, “Right. Steven.” She hesitated for a moment before asking, “Do you want me to put you down?” Garnet shrugged. She didn’t mind being held. Opal readjusted how she was holding her so that she was sort of cradling her now.

Neither of them spoke as they headed back towards the warp pad and home. Garnet was looking up at Opal and studying her face, She was blushing and she kept glancing down at Garnet. She couldn't tell if Garnet noticed. Garnet did notice but Opal didn't know that Garnet was staring at her. Garnet appreciated that. At one point Opal's gaze stayed on Garnet and Garnet knew she wanted to say something. Finally Opal said, "Are we going to tell Steven?" She kind of blurted it out and the words got kind of mashed together and Opal looked away, embarrassed, but Garnet understood what she had meant. Garnet was silent for too long and Opal panicked and said quickly, "-unless I misinterpreted this and... I'm sorry. I-"

Garnet cut in and said, "Do you want to tell Steven?" Opal evidently hadn't thought she'd be asked. She stopped and Garnet watched her face. Opal was looking at her even though Garnet had left the decision for her.

Opal nodded and said, "I was asking because if you said no I probably shouldn't carry you into the temple when you aren't hurt."

Garnet said, "Well in that case..." Garnet made herself more comfortable in Opal's arms and smiled up at her. Opal's smile was much more tentative but she kept moving forward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry that this is so short. most of my stuff is. short and sweet and super gay. i'll do something long eventually.


End file.
